


my world is you

by SparklesMagicLightLove



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Digital Art, Digital Painting, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 12:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklesMagicLightLove/pseuds/SparklesMagicLightLove
Summary: For smallumbrella, who asked for an illustration of a scene near the end of their beautiful fic, Bloom
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 9
Kudos: 54





	my world is you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smallumbrella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallumbrella/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bloom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22740769) by [smallumbrella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallumbrella/pseuds/smallumbrella). 



> title from Bloom by The Paper Kites

[ALT TEXT: David and Patrick face each other between urgent kisses. David is wearing his Saint Laurent White Leopard Print sweater and Patrick is in a blue button up. Patrick holds David's face in his hands, a look of wonder on his face. David has a similar look of awe as his hand clutches Patrick's bicep.]

**Author's Note:**

> I want to say thank you again to smallumbrella for giving me the opportunity to draw this and being so patient and flexible with me! I loved working on this drawing.  
> Find out more about my art [on my tumblr. ](https://sparklesmagiclightlove.tumblr.com/tagged/my-art/)


End file.
